danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Sonosuke Izayoi
Sonosuke Izayoi (十六夜 惣之助 Izayoi Sōnosuke) is a character featured in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Future and a participant in the Final Killing Game. He is a member of Future Foundation and the leader of the 9th Division. His responsibility is to aid in the preparation, supply, management and distribution of weapons. During his time at Hope's Peak Academy, Sonosuke's title was Ultimate Blacksmith (超高校級の「鍛冶屋」''chō kōkō kyū no "kajiya") until he was expelled after got involved in a bombing incident. Sonosuke was killed by his romantic partner, Ruruka Ando, who forced him to violate his NG code, although whether it was intentional or not is unknown. He is the second person to violate his NG code in the Final Killing Game, and the sixth to be killed overall. Appearance Sonosuke is a man with a tall, lean build. He has pale blonde hair, sharp brown eyes, pale skin and a serious expression. He wears a red trench coat, and wears his Future Foundation ID on his left shoulder. Sonosuke wears dark red finger-less gloves, baggy black pants and dark brown boots. It's also stated there is a multitude of weapons hidden in his coat. Personality Being the former Ultimate Blacksmith, Sonosuke is skilled at developing and using different weapons, and he stocks all kinds of hidden weapons inside his coat. He is stated to be a "silent type", who avoids talking to others, the only exception being his romantic partner Ruruka. He is very protective of her, drawing a hidden weapon from his coat on any person who gets close to her. Sonosuke loves Ruruka's candy and Ruruka seems to feed him as a reward. Once Sonosuke's trust is broken, it is very difficult to gain it back, as he believes "once a traitor, always a traitor." History Prior to the Tragedy Sonosuke has gone to the same school with Ruruka and Seiko all through elementary, middle and high school. He is in a romantic relationship with Ruruka. As a teen, Sonosuke was scouted to attend Hope's Peak as apart of the 76th Class as the Ultimate Blacksmith. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Despair Episode 04 - The Melancholy, Surprise, and Disappearance of Nagito Komaeda During their practical exam in their second year, an incident involving Nagito Komaeda's plot to stop the exam caused Seiko's drug being mixed up by Ruruka and used her super-laxative instead of a strength drug in Ruruka's pastry, combined with Seiko unfortunately receiving Nagito's bomb switch (which was later triggered, resulting in an explosion), resulted in Seiko, Ruruka, and Sonosuke expelled from Hope's Peak Academy an estimated 2-3 years before the Tragedy. Izayoi agreed with Ruruka's point of view and felt betrayed by Seiko, placing the blame of expulsion upon each other and caused a rift in their friendship. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Future At some point in time after getting recruited by Koichi Kizakura for the Future Foundation, he became the head of the 9th Division. His responsibility as the 9th Division leader is to aid in the preparation, supply, management and distribution of weapons. Sonosuke is one of the twelve executives that attended Makoto Naegi's trial, and thus became one of the final players in the "Final Killing Game", set by Monokuma. Episode 01 - Third Time's the Charm At the beginning of the episode, Sonosuke along with Kyosuke Munakata and Juzo Sakakura were protecting some members of Future Foundation from Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, Peko Pekoyama, Nekomaru Nidai, and Akane Owari's attack. Sonosuke was present with the other ten Division leaders of Future Foundation to discuss Makoto Naegi's betrayal. Despite being one of the Division leaders, he didn't follow along with the discussion as he was resting his head on Ruruka's laps and eating her sweets, commenting on how tasty it was. As Makoto, Kyoko Kirigiri, and Aoi Asahina arrived, Juzo immediately handcuffed Makoto, injuring him in the process. When Hina tried to intervene, Sonosuke and Ruruka threatened Hina, Sonosuke throwing his kunai at her. The trial was postponed and Sonosuke stayed at the boardroom until the Future Foundation's off-shore facility got attacked. Kyosuke gathered everyone inside the boardroom as the attack was getting harsher. Everyone started to panic as Daisaku Bandai confirmed that all the exits to the building has been cut off. Later, a sleeping gas was thrown inside the boardroom and Sonosuke reflexively protected Ruruka, but eventually all of them were rendered to sleep. After he woke up, Sonosuke and the others found a Monokuma bracelet had been set up on their wrists. He learned that Monokuma has been resurrected and announced the Final Killing Game of mankind's last hope Future Foundation via the monitor, started with Chisa Yukizome's body, which fell from the ceiling. Episode 02 - Hang the Witch Sonosuke keep sticking together with Ruruka when Monokuma announced the rules of the Final Killing Game. He refused Ruruka’s reward judging from the dire situation that they faced. Later, he and Ruruka point at Seiko, believing she is the traitor, however Kyosuke believes they are pointing at Makoto because Seiko was hiding behind Juzo. Following Makoto’s escape, Ruruka and Sonosuke parting from everyone to hide from the traitor. Sonosuke agreed with Ruruka that the traitor has to be Seiko, stating that someone who have ever betrayed someone in the past will do it again in the future. Episode 03 - Cruel Violence and Hollow Words Sonosuke and Ruruka were in the entrance together and promised to not betray each other's trusts. Later, they encountered their former classmates, Seiko who accused them being the traitor. As Ruruka and Seiko's argument heated, Seiko ate some sort of green pill that she invented, causing her to go into a beserker-like state. Sonosuke threw a kunai to Seiko and held Ruruka on his shoulder, started to run from Seiko. Episode 04 - Who is a Liar Sonosuke and Ruruka set many traps on the wall to halt Seiko's pursue. Unfortunately, due to Seiko pills' effect, she was immune to Sonosuke bombs' damage. Later, Sonosuke tried to stop Seiko alone and letting Ruruka escape, using barrels to barricade the door. Ruruka tried to calm her former classmate but her words can't get through Seiko due to her hatred for both Sonosuke and Ruruka. It was revealed that due to an event occurred during their time in Hope's Peak Academy, the three of them expelled from the Academy. Seeing further resistance can't hold Seiko anymore, Sonosuke once again brought Ruruka to run. Episode 05 - Dreams of Distant Days Sonosuke set his doppelganger formed with sharp objects which effectively injured Seiko's right hand. He appeared and dropped various knives to the floor, stating that he will kill her in the name of love and delicious sweets of Ruruka. Sonosuke proceeded to battle Seiko in a short time before she drew her attention to Ruruka. He moved to Ruruka's side inside the arena's monitoring room. After Ruruka learned Seiko's NG Code, Sonosuke listened to her whisper and soon left the area to prepare his weapons to finish Seiko. Inside the lounge, Sonosuke was ashamed to choose a gun over a blade. Suddenly, the ground shook and revealed a secret entrance behind a book shelf, distracting Sonosuke. Episode 06 - No Man is an Island After the time limit hit, Sonosuke was found dead, along with Seiko, by Kyoko, Ryota Mitarai, and Koichi with the attacker's signature knife stabbed into his chest. While Kyoko inspected his body, she found a white powder-like substance on his face, with blood directly under his left eye. Episode 08 - Who Killed Cock Robin Based on her analysis of Sonosuke's corpse, Kyoko accused Ruruka as the culprit instead of the unknown attacker. She explained that he had been poisoned by his bracelet, which displayed the NG code of putting food in his mouth, and the attacker's knife had come from Seiko's body to disguise the true cause of death. Kyoko theorized that Ruruka had killed Sonosuke by force-feeding him one of her sweets; given the presence of the secret entrance in the lounge. Kyoko suspected the motive Ruruka had to kill her romantic partner was because of her forbidden action which was allowing anyone to leave the building. Relationships Ruruka Ando Both Sonosuke and Ruruka were apart of the 76th Class. They are a romantic couple and close since childhood, which is confirmed by their school profiles. Sonosuke is the type of person who doesn't like to speak or interact with others, with Ruruka being the exception. According to the relationship chart, they have a mutual trust and reliance on each other. Sonosuke is shown to be intimate with her, such as laying his head on her lap, but seems to be seeking Ruruka's candy as a reward, as he happily allows her to drop sweets into his mouth. This can imply that he has an addiction to the candies, as they are described to be as strong as narcotics. Because of this, their relationship may not be as romantic as interpreted. The two seem to be partners, Sonosuke protecting Ruruka, and receiving her treats as a reward. After Ruruka told Sonosuke not to betray her, he swore he wouldn't "by love and delicious sweets". However, when Sonosuke discovered a secret exit, Ruruka killed him by having him break his NG Code, although whether this was intentional or not is unknown Seiko Kimura Seiko was an acquaintance of Sonosuke's and fellow member of the 76th Class. The two were on good terms, as both were close friends of Ruruka since childhood. However, the three unintentionally got involved in a school bombing thanks to Nagito and were expelled because of this. Sonosuke believes Seiko to be responsible for the incident and now distrusts her, and is determined to protect Ruruka from her. Quotes * “I'm going to kill you here. For love and dewicious sweets!” ''(To Seiko Kimura) Trivia * His given name, Sonosuke (惣之助), can loosely translate to "helper of all." ** His surname, Izayoi (十六夜), means "the sixteenth night." Category:Danganronpa 3 Characters Category:Future Foundation Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Murdered Category:Executed